


A Good Thing

by mokuyoubi



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Adult Charlie, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Charlie, bottom Wonka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mokuyoubi/pseuds/mokuyoubi
Summary: “I was thinking,” Charlie breathes near Willy’s ear, sending his hair brushing across his cheek and shivers down his spine. He remains stubbornly silent, waiting, and tilts his head to indicate his interest. Charlie’s hand falls lightly on Willy’s waist and Willy wishes the elevator would just hurry up and get here, because Willy isn’t sure he can make it back to their room. “Of expansion.”“Expansion,” Willy echoes, tilting his head more so his hair falls aside, baring his neck, and hoping Charlie gets the hint. “Of the factory?” he asks, not really paying much attention to the conversation. Every bit of attention he has is focused on the points where Charlie touches him, and points where he wishes Charlie was touching him.Basically just an excuse for writing smut!





	A Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This is another incredibly old fic I'm finally moving over from lj. More to come!  
> Although his age isn't explicitly stated, Charlie is an adult in this.

“I was thinking,” Charlie breathes near Willy’s ear, sending his hair brushing across his cheek and shivers down his spine. He remains stubbornly silent, waiting, and tilts his head to indicate his interest. Charlie’s hand falls lightly on Willy’s waist and Willy wishes the elevator would just hurry up and get here, because Willy isn’t sure he can make it back to his room. “Of expansion.”

“Expansion,” Willy echoes, tilting his head more so his hair falls aside, baring his neck, and hoping Charlie gets the hint. “Of the factory?” he asks, not really paying much attention to the conversation. Every bit of attention he has is focused on the points where Charlie touches him, and points where he wishes Charlie was touching him.

“Of our line,” Charlie clarifies. In the forming of the beginning of the last word, the tip of Charlie’s tongue brushes Willy’s neck. The sensation is wickedly delicious, making Willy weak in the knees. They’ve been lovers a very brief time, and Willy hopes that it always stays like this, fresh and sweet and light as newly whipped cream.

“Isn’t that of what we’re always thinking?” Willy asks, aware that his voice is higher pitched than usual.

Willy can feel the curve of Charlie’s smile against his neck. “Not always.” His thumb drags up Willy’s ribs, and even through the layers of fabric the touch is exciting. “I was thinking of taking things in a slightly different direction.”

“Which direction?” Willy asks, becoming sincerely interested. He turns slightly to look at Charlie, but there is a ding and the elevator slides into place before them. Charlie nudges him forward and Willy scurries inside, looking up at Charlie with wide eyes. “Which direction?” Willy prods, sliding close to Charlie and lacing his arms around Charlie’s waist.

“An adult direction,” Charlie says in a low voice. The words send a warm shock to Willy’s groin, and his pants, which are already too tight, become painfully so.

“Oh?” He asks in a strangled voice. “And what are your thoughts on items for this line?” he asks, shifting impatiently against Charlie. Charlie indulges him, turning them until Willy’s back is against the door and Charlie’s leg is between his, easing the discomfort, or making it worse, or both. Charlie’s lips brush over Willy’s with teasingly light pressure. Willy clutches desperately at Charlie’s hair, pulling him nearer.

“I’ve found adult aimed candy largely uninspired,” Charlie mutters and Willy wants to shriek in frustration, because they can talk about this later, certainly, and it would be much better if Charlie was kissing him again. His fingers flex at Charlie’s collar, but Charlie resists. “There’s the phallic shaped chocolates and gummies, flavoured body dusts and massage oils, edible underwear. But it’s all so mediocre.”

“Charlie,” Willy whines, nibbling at Charlie’s jaw.

Charlie continues on, as though Willy hasn’t said a word. “Now with some improvements and alterations, the massage oil could be turned nicely into lubrication, which I’m sure you would agree would make certain aspects of love making much more enjoyable.”

“Charlie,” Willy persists, moving his hips in slow, tight circles.

“And then, I thought, it would be really great if we could find someway to make semen taste better. I mean, there are plenty of items out there that claim they can, but if we honestly could…”

“Charlie, kiss me,” Willy interrupts and Charlie chuckles and his arms tighten around Willy and he leans down. His kiss isn’t teasing this time. Charlie’s mouth closes over Willy’s, tasting of boysenberries from his latest candy experimentation. His hand slides down Willy’s back and lower, cupping his bottom and nudging more insistently between Willy’s legs. Willy is barely aware of the elevator sliding to a stop and blushes, hoping desperately that none of the Oompa Loompas saw anything on the trip. He disentangles from Charlie and hurries down the hall to the door to their suite, fumbling with his keys for a moment before finding the right one. Charlie shuts and locks the door behind him, and then is practically dragging Willy into the bedroom. Willy laughs breathlessly.

They fall together on the bed with quick kisses and shared grins and then they’re tearing at each other’s clothing. Willy has seriously been considering dressing in far less complicated things lately. Undressing seems to take an extraordinarily long time, particularly when he really wants to be naked with Charlie. Charlie tosses aside the last of his clothing and Willy lunges at him, knocking him back over the dozens of pillows that litter the bed and lowering his mouth to Charlie’s skin. Charlie’s chest is deliciously muscled from the manual labour he insists on doing around the factory, and lightly dusted in hair, unlike Willy’s own smooth, unlined torso. Willy loves the feel of the hair between his fingers, of Charlie’s nipple against his tongue, and most of all, he loves the sounds Charlie makes, deep and rough and so masculine.

Together, in the few weeks they’ve been lovers, Charlie and Willy have discovered many ways to make love. With hands and mouths and their full bodies they’ve found what works, and they’ve found what works splendidly. Willy has found there is little more satisfying than knowing he’s brought Charlie such complete pleasure, with, of course, the exception of having the favour returned. It is still amazing to Willy that he can trust someone so thoroughly as he trusts Charlie, but he knows he is safe here in their bed.

Charlie rolls them over and Willy catches his breath in anticipation for what will follow. Charlie quite often leads things, and Willy doesn’t mind in the slightest. So far, everything Charlie has done has been absolutely wonderful. Charlie kisses down Willy’s throat, tracing intricate patterns with his tongue. He likes leaving bright, cherry-coloured marks there, and Willy has left his share on Charlie’s skin, too. It’s kind of exciting and daring, and Willy wonders what Charlie would say if his parents spotted any of their spots. Candy making accident? Willy giggles and Charlie, busy trailing kisses down Willy’s chest, looks up at Willy from under his thick, golden lashes.

Willy used to be worried about laughing in bed. He thought it wasn’t appropriate, but laughing in bed with Charlie is wonderful. Especially when Charlie’s lips quirk up mischievously and his tongue toys with Willy’s belly button. Willy’s laughter dies, catching in his throat and turning into a moan, and he arches into Charlie’s touch. Charlie’s big hands splay over Willy’s hips and drag lower, pulling his legs just slightly apart and angling Willy’s pelvis upward and Charlie licks up the underside of Willy’s erection like he’s testing a new candy stick. Willy jumps at the sensation, trying to stop his cry from coming out quite so high-pitched, but he can’t help it. Charlie continues licking, broad, swiping licks swirling upward, and darting the point of his tongue into the slit at the tip of Willy’s erection. His tongue dips lower, laving attention over Willy’s balls, sucking them briefly into his mouth. Lower still Charlie ventures, tongue probing the sensitive skin just behind his balls, and then back again to Willy’s erection. Willy digs his fingers into the sheets, arching his back, trying to restrain himself. He’s never known a loss of control like that he experiences in bed, and it can still be frightening. And then Charlie pets Willy’s thigh, and it isn’t nearly so scary.

It never seems to take Charlie very long to drive Willy over the edge. Willy wishes he could last as long as Charlie does, but Charlie doesn’t seem to mind merely seeing to Willy’s pleasure multiple times. There mere thought of this excites Willy tremendously and he strains into Charlie’s touch, thrusting his hips helplessly until Charlie indulges him, taking Willy’s entire cock into his mouth with delicious pressure, tonguing and sucking until it’s to much. His orgasms still take Willy by surprise. The gradual building of pleasure never quite prepares him for the plateau and ensuing plummet into ecstasy. He’s only distantly aware of his fingers squeezing in Charlie’s curls and his own loud squeals. When he’s finished, he falls back limply against the pillows, breathing heavily and clutching at Charlie’s hair.

Charlie kisses Willy where hip meets thigh and turns his head to rest it against Willy’s pelvis. The sensation of his breath over Willy’s spent cock is almost too much to take, but Charlie either doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. Willy looks down at his lover, who is grinning at him. Willy’s eyes can’t help being drawn to Charlie’s erection, lying heavily against his own thigh. It looks more enticing than any candy Willy’s ever created. His fingers flex in Charlie’s hair. Charlie follows Willy’s gaze and he slips off Willy, rolling onto his back and spreading his arms invitingly. Willy doesn’t need to be asked twice.

Charlie might be onto something with this idea of an adult line, but Willy isn’t so sure that he’ll ever need any of their products. He rather enjoys Charlie’s taste. Scratch that. He absolutely loves Charlie’s taste. Charlie’s kisses are always as sweet as the candies they make, and his skin always smells of chocolate and walnuts. The salty liquid that leaks so delightfully from Charlie’s cock is certainly not sweet, but Willy likes the contrast as he likes the heaviness of Charlie’s cock on his tongue. The sounds Charlie makes are so different from Willy’s. Charlie is all over manlier, and Willy knows this could make him feel inferior, but that has never been the case, because Charlie’s made it clear that just as in their business endeavours, they should be equals in bed. Charlie says he was lucky to have found the golden ticket. Willy rather thinks _he_ is the lucky one.

Willy lavishes full attention to Charlie’s body, and he’s slowly learning to read it. Willy knows Charlie’s stamina is greater than his own, but he has a particular weakness when it comes to Willy’s mouth. Always just before Charlie comes, the muscles in his thighs and buttocks tense. Willy waits til just this moment before drawing away. Charlie makes a helpless sound of protest, eyes shooting open. It is Willy’s turn to give a mischievous smile, as he reaches for the bottle on their bedside table. His own erection has returned, painfully hard and he is full of anticipation. Charlie spreads his legs accommodatingly, but Willy shakes his head, pouring a generous amount of liquid into the palm of his hand and tosses the rest aside. Charlie certainly might be onto something about this. The lubricant could certainly use a bit of work. Willy’s certain he could find a way of making it slicker, while still allowing for friction. And maybe a nice cherry flavour couldn’t hurt, or lemon…

Willy takes Charlie’s erection in hand, coating it thoroughly, and Charlie watches, propped up on his elbows, his lids heavy, his breath coming in short pants. Willy feels tingles of anticipation all throughout his body, making his motions jerky, making his head swim. He hastily abandons his task, falling onto all fours and climbing up Charlie’s body for a kiss. Charlie still tastes sweet, but there is the lingering taste of Willy now, too. Now there’s an idea. Charlie grabs Willy’s hips, urging him into place. Without their eyes and hands for guidance, it’s a stumbling process, but then Charlie is in place, pressing right at the entrance to Willy’s body. His inner muscles spasm in delicious anticipation and he pushes back and down, taking Charlie inside in a deep, fluid motion.

“Ahhh…ahh…” Willy cries, bouncing impatiently in Charlie’s lap. Charlie growls and his grip tightens, trying to hold Willy still, but the mere idea is ridiculous. How can he be still because he needs this, like he needs air. “Please, Charlie, let me,” He breathes into Charlie’s neck.

“I’m…close,” Charlie bites out. 

Willy nods helplessly. “Me too, yes. Please Charlie, I just need to…” He jerks his hips a little bit, experimentally and they both groan.

Charlie mutters something very dirty under his breath, and Willy still wonders where Charlie picked these things up. But then Charlie rolls them over and drives even more deeply inside and Willy gives up thought. He draws his knees to his shoulders, his heels digging encouragingly into Charlie’s waist. Charlie barely needs encouragement. His thrusts are hard and deep and hit that sweet place deep inside Willy that makes him see dizzying colours bright behind his closed lids. Charlie kisses him over and over, deep and sloppy and possessive. Willy digs his nails into Charlie’s neck, returning the kisses with a certain desperation.

It seems over way too soon, but Willy can’t hold on any longer. Charlie’s angling Willy’s hips just right, and their bodies are pressed tightly together, causing friction for Willy’s erection. He comes again, whimpering and biting Charlie’s lips and bucking his hips. Charlie falls fast on his heels, collapsing over him heedless of the mess, groaning Willy’s name in a lost voice. Willy kisses his temple, linking his legs around Charlie’s hips.

“Now, about this idea of yours,” Willy says, while he’s still catching his breath.

Charlie laughs, his breath puffing in the hollow of Willy’s throat. “Yes?”

“I believe it certainly has merit,” Willy goes on, wiggling his hips. Charlie’s chest rumbles against Willy’s. “But I’m afraid I might need a bit more practical experience before going forward.”

“Oh?” Charlie asks, his voice a little strained.

“Mmmhmm,” Willy purrs, rotating his hips.

“You’re insatiable,” Charlie mutters.

“Charlie,” Willy says, in a authoritative voice, “if I’ve learned anything in my years as a candy maker, it is that there is no such thing as too much of a good thing.”


End file.
